


Captivity

by RosaMacchio



Series: One-Shot Daniel LaRusso [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: AU, Almost Stockholm Syndrome, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel is 19 years old in this fic, Daniel is Kreese's biological son, Daniel is strong with his will and will not let Kreese and Silver break his spirit, Diapers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Forced Infantilism, Gags, Humiliation, Infantilism, Johnny protector, Kidnapping, M/M, Pacifiers, Restraints, Toys, forced age play, kreese and silver deserve to be in hell, lawrusso, manipulated Kreese, rare personality changes, this has after karate kid three and daniel and johnny have been dating since before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: a parallel world where John Kreese is Daniel's real father and will not give up to get what is his.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Mr. Miyagi, Daniel LaRusso & Terry Silver, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese & Daniel LaRusso, John Kreese/Terry Silver
Series: One-Shot Daniel LaRusso [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to poetdameron for helping me correct the fic thank you very much
> 
> Sometimes my mind scares me when I do fics like this I hope you like it.

I can't believe this was happening to me.

Me, Daniel LaRusso, being kidnapped and dressed as a baby by Kreese and Silver, who are my real parents. Well, John Kreese was.

I still don't believe that Kreese was my father, this must be a nightmare. That happened, this happened like it was yesterday.


	2. kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel remembering when he found out that Kreese is his biological father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to poetdameron for helping me correct the fic thank you very much

_\- Flashback -_

_I was at home with my mom, after being with Mr. Miyagi._

_After his training, he was talking to my mom who was nervous; I've never seen that._

_"What is it, mom?" I asked worried when I saw her, more when I saw that tears fell from her eyes._

_“How sorry I am, I should have told you before. Daniel, I hope that one day you can forgive me. " My mother answered, beginning to cry, and I was alarmed and approached her._

_"Why? Mom, tell me what's wrong and why are you crying… ”I asked scared and immediately took my hands to wipe the tears from her._

_"Daniel, your father is alive and he is here with his partner for you to go with them." She said through tears.  
_

_I look at her in disbelief, not believing my father is alive and he wants to take me._

_It is impossible._

_"Is not true! Ma, you told me that he died! " I yelled altered. and then now I hear footsteps from across the room._

_That makes me swallow hard to see who my father will be, since when he was a child he no longer remembered what he looked like._

_“I lied to protect you, Daniel. Your father is a very bad person, but he found me and demanded that I have you. If you didn't go with them, they would put me in jail for kidnapping. " She explained her sobbing, I just stared at her even in disbelief._

_"And who is the wretch that threatened you and is my father?" I screamed in frustration._

_When I see who enters the room I was stunned: in front of me was Terry Silver and John Kreese in person, and in their hands were baby things that made me completely horrify, not expecting these lunatics to appear._

_“Well me, who else? I am your real father, Daniel. And since it is my right, now I have to take care of you next to my husband. " John Kreese said looking at me smiling maliciously._

_I watch him in terror when Terry knocks out my mother, beating her savagely when she started yelling not to do anything to me, knocking her unconscious._

_"Mother!" I yelled, trying to get closer to her. But Kreese won't let me and holds me tight. He put me on the table in the kitchen._

_"She is no longer your mother, now we are your family Daniel! It is time for you to become our baby. You haven't been in my life for so many years! I have to make up for the lost years." Kreese said coldly as I was fighting his grip, but his hands on my wrists prevented me from doing so._

_“I will never be your son! Do you hear me, you bastard !? ” I spit on him and see that they both laugh._

_“We'll see that Danny-Boy. Now he is a good boy and he lets change you ”commented Silver._

_Right away I see terrified, and struggling helplessly in Kreese's hands, as Silver began to take off my pants and and my boxer shorts and put me in an adult size diaper._

_I feel like I am blushing in an inexplicable way._

_"Let go of me! I don't know what they gain from this ”I began to sob when I saw that they put on a blue boy's shorts and Silver ripped my shirt to put on a baby one with the shapes of ducklings. I kept fighting uselessly at the hands of Kreese, who was laughing in a ghoulish voice._

_"May you be our baby. I always loved you, Daniel, but your mother took me away from you and that made me quite angry, my boy. Now here is dad to love you. " He said with a glee that for a moment I thought she was real._

_"They are monstros!" I cried even more when I saw how Silver was now putting on some soft boots and securing them with padlocks._

_That alarmed me._

_Then two adult size baby Blue gloves were in Terry's hands and he began to put them on. Kreese grabbed my neck as he released my hands for Silver to put them on, pinning them down with those stupid special gloves. And to finish it, he put locks on it, so it would be impossible to free me._

_“Look, honey, how beautiful our baby is. But what else is missing… ”Terry commented, ignoring my answer. I only fought with these devil gloves._

_“Your pacifier, Silver. We don't want Daniel to be upset if he doesn't have it in his mouth ”he commented maliciously, when I see him take out a black pacifier with a snake drawn on it, with leather strings holding it so he wouldn't spit it out, and I move restlessly._

_"Please not that, please I will be a good boy" I begged with tears in my eyes._

_I see both Silver and Kreese looking at me with wicked smiles._

_"I don't think so, Daniel. You haven't been very good to me since you beat us in All-Valley, now it's time for you to pay the consequences and be our baby "Kreese said and right away I felt the pacifier in my mouth, the strings behind my head, closing behind me. neck, and I just start crying hard as I start sucking on my pacifier like a baby._

_"Mmmmm ..."_

_I watch as Silver pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures of me. I only blush even more knowing that they will have those photographs forever._

_"Look how well you do, Danny-Boy, you are the most adorable baby in this world!" Terry scoffed, taking the photos. All I wanted was to die._

_"Mmmphhh" I looked at them both with defeated eyes seeing their smiles of satisfaction at seeing me gagged and dressed as a baby. What a humiliation._

_“He's much better that way, now that Daniel is sucking on his pacifier, changed and with the first photos of him, it's time to go. Who is this beautiful daddy's boy? " Kreese said looking at me with something I couldn't identify in his gaze._

_Love? But I don't think so, this snake has no love for anyone._

_Kreese began to put me in a full-size stroller that had a black roof completely hiding me and secured me in it with the straps so that I would not move. I can't help but blush from humiliation now being at the mercy of Terry Silver and my biological father, I just hope Johnny or Mr. Miyagi save me._

_"Now we will go to your new home, Danny-Boy" Terry commented smiling, watching me as he was looking at them with terror in my eyes as he sucked on my pacifier hard._

_"Mmmmmphh!"_

_"I know, you are impatient but you will see your new home and you will have a big crib for yourself, but now it is time to cover you I do not want you to burn from the sun" Kreese said and kissed me on the forehead, that made me blush ._

_"Mmmphhh!" I sucked on my pacifier, while I watched with teary eyes as they hid me in the stroller, anyone who will walk will not be able to see me._

_And with that, I heard how they pulled me out of the house where my home was with my mother. I just hope she's okay and someone finds her and took her to the hospital._

_My blood boils that that idiot has hurt my mother, how I wanted to hit him, but with my stupid gloves, and that now these monsters had me at their mercy, I couldn't defend myself and hit them._

_All I can do is suck on the defeated pacifier._

_I don't know how long they moved the stroller until I fell asleep, those movements made me doze to sleep. I can only wish that when I wake up, I'm safe from those crazy people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much again poetdameron for helping me correct the fic and thank you very much for reading


	3. a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wakes up in his new reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to poetdameron for helping me correct the fic thank you very much
> 
> I decided to divide chapter two to three because it was long and it looked very fast to put his kidnapping and wake up later in the same chapter.
> 
> by the way many thanks to PoetDameron to Rowen Chetts, Wolf Spirit, Johnny the Bottom, Daniel LaRusso and at 7 guests who left their kudos thank you very much

_When I wake up, I see that I am in a big crib and I still had my pacifier in my mouth. I had a change of clothes, and now I was wearing a black romper, and noticed that the room is painted black with cobras, like Cobra Kai._

_That made him start crying scared and immediately he heard footsteps approaching the room. I see that it is Kreese who was looking at me concerned and with a bottle in hand, that makes me blush more from the humiliation of drinking milk._

_“What's up baby, are you hungry? Is that why you cry? " Kreese asked removing my pacifier, I was looking at him scared._

_"Please let me go!" I pleaded with my Bambi eyes, but that didn't work for him. Immediately, he put the bottle in my mouth and, without being able to avoid it, I began to drink the milk looking at him sadly._

_"I'm sorry, but that's not possible, Daniel. Now it is my duty to take care of you and love you, and it is time to spend all this time with you. From now on, you will call me Daddy and Silver Daddy, do you understand? You are our son now, ”he said, pushing the empty bottle away. I was just yawning sleepy, milk makes me very sleepy._

_"I will never be his son ..." I muttered angrily and I watch again, defeated, as he puts the pacifier back in my mouth. Kreese covers me with the blanket._

_“We will see that, son. Now sleep." He said softly, kissing my forehead before leaving my room, leaving me alone._

_I couldn't believe what was happening to me._

_Kreese literally made me drink from a bottle, but most of all, he kissed me on the forehead like I was really a baby. I must be dreaming, but I know it's very real. Especially if I have a diaper on, this is the worst thing that has happened to me in my life._

_Hopefully soon Johnny and Mr. Miyagi will come get me._

_I don't know how long I'll be here, being Kreese and Silver's toy, being their "perfect baby." Just thinking about the things they will do to me makes me want to vomit… If I didn't have this stupid Cobra Kai pacifier._

_I was physically and emotionally exhausted since these idiots took me away from my mother, all I wanted was to be hugged by my mother and Johnny, and never let go of her arms._

_Before I knew it, I fell asleep sucking on my pacifier, dreaming that Mr. Miyagi or Johnny would rescue me._

_\- End Flashback -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading


	4. Daniel Remembering how Johnny got together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to poetdameron for helping me correct the fic thank you very much
> 
> well here this other chapter is small since the following ones will be a bit long I think.
> 
> and many thanks to Aureola, BackinBlack80, LaRusso12, Salvarelle, DanielLarusso1 and guests for leaving Kudos in the third chapter, thank you very much

Now I am here, being the baby of my father and her husband for three long months.

I wonder if Mr. Miyagi and Johnny are looking for me, especially Johnny.

Johnny Lawrence, the teenager who once hurt me, is now my boyfriend. Yeah, how you hear it: Johnny is my boyfriend since he won both All-Valley.

Johnny approached me when I won in the first tournament, apologizing for all the damage he caused me in high school, which at that time Johnny explained to me that he was having a bad streak with Sid, his stepfather, and for that he took it out on that cruel way to me. Although at first I was angry, I could not blame him for long because he understood each other perfectly, so I forgave him on the condition that he will take me to dinner and from that day everything changed.

Johnny and I went out everywhere to have fun and I had a great time with him, I never thought that that bully who one day made my life miserable since I arrived in California, would now be my best friend and little by little my feelings They went from friendship to love, but I knew well that Johnny wouldn't reciprocate.

Until one night he confessed to me that he loved me and that he always did, since he saw me on the beach for the first time, and that he could not take his gaze from my eyes on Bambi, and from that smile that always dimpled. I just kissed him for his compliments and replied that I loved him too since I saw his beautiful blue eyes and his golden hair.

And now we were dating for three long years; Until stupid Kreese and Silver kidnapped me, and now I'm his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, it is very much appreciated if you read it to the end


	5. reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel still cannot believe what is happening to him and and wishes that soon Johnny rescue him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to poetdameron for helping me correct the fic thank you very much  
> Thank you very much for reading the previous chapter.

During all this time they have played with me, either giving me milk or porridge, changing my clothes or worst of all the diapers. Always in that part I blush very ashamed.

I can't believe those crazy people forced me to take a bath in my diaper and clean me up; it's a complete humiliation. I wanted with all my might that the floor would open up and swallow me completely.

They also played with me by making a theater out of the stuffed animals they bought me. Sometimes from Lions, but most of the time, from snakes.

From now on, I hate snakes so much, milk, but especially diapers.

They were also making a bad attempt to get me to call them dad, but they were not achieving anything.

I only insult them when they take the pacifier from me, but they ignore the insults and scold me that I shouldn't say that kind of language and then feed me those horrible chayote porridge or milk.

Then they put the pacifier on me again, and they leave the room with a sad look when they know that I tell them Dad, but I know that they think they will break me soon and I will end up saying that.

But that will never happen, even though Kreese was my father, now I know why my mother lied to me; she didn't want me to suffer at the hands of this crazy psychopath, I just hope that soon someone will rescue me.

Now I have to suffer the torture of these two idiots.

I was sitting in a playpen that they put in my room, and even though I still have these stinky gloves, I can barely grab a teddy bear and hug it.

He was the only one I liked, maybe because he reminds me of Johnny.

The teddy bear is yellow with blue eyes, just like Johnny's, it's like Johnny is close to me right now. _Please Johnny rescue me_ , every day I wished he and Mr. Miyagi would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and well now if the next chapter will be dark for our poor Daniel I hope you like it.
> 
> Who do I leave a preview of what is coming?
> 
> "Please, Dad, give me my bear!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading although sometimes I feel that they do not read it and that sometimes makes me sad but I am eternally grateful for those who leave their Kudos with all my heart Thank you
> 
> and again many thanks to poetdameron for his help to edit the fic😊


End file.
